


Fireflies

by KageSora



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageSora/pseuds/KageSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Richter decides that perhaps not all insects are to be disliked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

Richter Abend hated insects. He didn't know why, but he simply could not stand any of them. So it was natural that his reaction, upon discovering that Emil had an insect perched upon his nose, was to try removing it.

The insect flew off before he could, however, and fluttered before the blond. Richter attempted to shoo the bug away when it began to glow softly.

Emil's eyes lit up as the boy stared at the insect, smiling as if he'd never seen something so fascinating before.

Perhaps, Richter decided with a small, gentle smile, not all insects were bad.


End file.
